ArchEnemies
by HoshisamaValmor
Summary: L has been dead for 5 years. And Light misses him in some way. Not yaoi, antagonist relation


_Author's Note:_ I wrote this yesterday. November 4th, 2009. Did you imagine how it would be like if your life ended on the next day? All the projects you had, all the meaning you gave to your life, vanished. 40 seconds and counting.

This is from Light's view of the events, sorry to L's fans if this sounds too Kira-ish. But I hope it does.

Also, this is NOT yaoi nor shounen-ai. It would be a friendship relation if Light and L could be considered friends (L does sorta, anyways). It's antagonist's relation. I personally think that, when you loose your arch enemy, you really miss him as much as much you would miss a loved person.

Please review~

**Update:** Corrected the typos.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Death Note, Light or L, and I don't own the date of November 5th either. Just going with my life in parallel to Death Note events.

* * *

**Arch-Enemies**

_November 5th, 2009_

5 years. Five years. Precisely 1826 days, and too many hours to count.

L was dead for five years.

And Light had become L since five years ago.

He won. He defeated L. He defeated the greatest detective in the world, the person who stood against Kira, against God. L was dead.

He held him. He _held_ him in his arms, made a scene for the others to watch, but _held_ L in his arms as his heart failed. Hold him in his arms and smiled upon his victory. The expression on L's dead-like eyes would always stay engraved in his mind. Shock when realizing he was going to die. And frustration, probably, as he realized his suspicions had been right all along.

_'Yagami Light is Kira.'_

L knew he wasn't wrong. He knew then that he wasn't wrong and had never been. But he couldn't do anything anymore. He was never able to do anything from the first place. He got his proof seconds before he vanished from the world and got out of the God of the New World's way.

Five years.

Apparently, L had left descendents, or more precisely, successors. Near and Mello. The battle wasn't over after all.

But then again, those two children were nothing. More obstacles on his way, trying to play the tough role in the adults' game, but far from reaching L's feet, or Light's for that matter.

Mello was nothing more than a criminal. There was no way someone so unbalanced could reach Light, and so he was actually really shocked when that kid kidnapped his sister Sayu and got hold of the Death Note faster than L himself would have been able to. But that was cheating: he had previous information on the notebook L didn't have — or rather, L was the one that _left_ that information, days before he died. And Mello was getting what was coming for him anyway; only six more days, and he would no longer be a problem.

As for Near... that presumptuous brat. He was nothing more than a copycat. An attempt-copy of L, forever _near_ L but never _becoming_ L. One thing Light had to give Mello some credit for was that at least the Mafioso acted — impulsively and unexpectedly — but he did; Near remained passive and hidden. But his assumption he could become L instead of Light marked him to die as fast as he wished Mello would. They would both disappear soon, Light would see to it.

Having to face those two lower versions of a genius, on that precise day, was really frustrating. To his surprise, he realized he was actually missing L. He was missing the challenge. He was creating his perfect new world, of course, but L was his adversary on their intellect game. Something far more complex than a chess game, and L was the best and only challenger. It was that type of person you hate above anything else, and yet you _like_ to have around as he provides you the priceless sensation of victory when you beat him after a hard and difficult task.

And he was gone. Light won, he indirectly killed Watari, Rem and L on the same day, at 8:20 AM of November 5th, 2004. But now, after so many years, he felt really bored once more.

"Light."

Light nearly jumped in surprise when Soichiro called his name, awakening him from his deep thoughts.

"Yes, Dad?"

The Japanese policeman opened his mouth to say something, but he gave up of the idea. His face was darkened with a feeling of sadness. Instead of speaking, he placed his hand over his son's shoulder.

"Light, perhaps you should take the day out."

"What? I can't, Dad, there are still some details I need to check before the operation," Light replied, in his 'kind-son' version. "Why would I need a break?"

"You and Ryuzaki were friends," Soichiro said simply, surprising Light slightly.

What was his father's idea, that he would mourn L's death now? He _killed_ L and laughed over his grave! Sometimes, his father had some very strange thoughts.

"Yes, perhaps you should, Light-kun," Matsuda agreed, looking deeply saddened. "We all... we all suffered a lot. On that day. We were all going to die, and... only Ryuzaki did. And Watari, but..."

"Matsuda," Aizawa intervened. If Light was supposed to be mourning his _'friend'_, he shouldn't be made to remember all that.

"Oh," Light forced himself to play his role. "Thanks, Dad, but I really don't think there's a need for it. Ryuzaki died trying to stop Kira. And we are still trying to do the same thing, either he helps us by sending his own notebook or not. We can't afford his death to have been in vain."

Light was a brilliant actor, and he was very proud of it. He always chose the right words at the right times, and people around him were always too affected by them.

Except for L, obviously.

"I see. You're right, Light," Shoichiro muttered. "It's your choice, then."

_Of course it's my choice_, he fought not to say that out loud, and instead he gave a small smile and turned to his screen again.

He wished he could laugh. Mourning L's death, now that was hilarious. But he vowed to himself that he would postpone this laugh to the right time, when he would laugh, truly, as much as he had in front of L's grave and no matter in front of which people, when Mello and Near had joined their idol and his perfect world would be completed. He would win again, Kira won against L and would win against those anti-partners.

_'L... I'll kill your successors as I killed you. I'll make the world of Kira as everyone get out of my once and for all.'_

_'But I wouldn't mind one last rematch, now would you?'_

Light smiled coldly to his thoughts, and focused again on the Mafia hideout pictures on his screen.

**~Owari~**

* * *

"_We can come to look upon the deaths of our enemies with as much regret as we feel for those of our friends, namely, when we miss their existence as witnesses to our success._" - Arthur Schopenhauer

Don't forget to review please.


End file.
